


Broken Kiln

by ShyShadow



Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Animus magic, F/M, Half-breed Dragons, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Will update tags as the story goes, new tribes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2019-10-25 04:45:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17718302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyShadow/pseuds/ShyShadow
Summary: Off hiatus for the foreseeable future, updates will still be slow.I don't really have a summary for this story, i'm just kind of winging it. This story takes place at a different time/universe than the books, so some scenarios will make absolutely no sense. If your looking for a story with long chapters, this isn't the fic for you, most of my chapters average out at about 500 words each. The Dragonets of Destiny and Peril won't be a big part of the story until later chapters, just be aware of that.A quick note: The beginning and probably the middle of the story will have a lot of original characters, so if you don't enjoy them this story probably isn't for you.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Well, don't really have much to say about this story. Like I stated in the summary, it takes place in a different time/universe than when the books occur. The beginning of the story focuses on my original characters, but not to worry our wonderful dragonets of destiny and Peril will be important to this story. This is my first time writing so please try to be patient with me as I learn how to work everything out. I know my grammar and wording can be really bad, feel free to point it out and i'll try my best to fix any mistakes when I read my chapters over again.

Small yellow feet pounded over the shifting sand as the young dragonet ran from her captors. The sandwing dragonet looked around hurriedly for a place to hide, but found none in the seemingly endless expanse of sand dunes. 

The sun had just begun to set over the horizon and and sand beneath her feet was already cooling dramatically. She could hear the wing beats and angry shouts from the dragons following her so she kept running. After what seemed like hours of running she made it to what would look like most to an abandoned building, but that wasn’t the case. The sandwing ran into the crumbling building and with all her strength yanked up a trap door and dove into the inky blackness beyond it. She let out a soft sigh and flopped down on the floor, letting out a small spurt of flame to light up her surroundings. 

After a good while of just laying on the floor and trying to catch her breath the dragonet stood up and lit one of the may torches on the walls. She couldn’t hear the dragons outside, hoping she had lost them and they weren’t just outside the trapdoor, waiting for her to come out. She heard a soft chuckle from the corner of the room and looked for the source of it when she came face to face with a male nightwing. 

She took a step back and clutched a copper chain she had been carrying in her claws to her chest, glaring at the nightwing. She knew she had no hope of fighting him, he was over twice her size. She was too exhausted to go back outside and continue running across the desert, especially since the guards that had been chasing her couldn’t be very far away. Likely flying overhead wondering how she had disappeared so suddenly when the only shelter for miles was a crumbling building. 

“August, August, August… to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit hmmm?” The night wing stepped forward and she got a better look at him. He was completely black like most of his tribe but his eyes were an odd bright yellow. “H-how do you know my name?” she managed to stutter out. The nightwing just chuckled and took a few steps closer to her “I’m sure the whole of the sandwing army knows about you, the sandwing dragonet that managed to run off with one of the kingdoms most prized possessions.” 

August looked down at the copper chain she was clutching to her chest then looked back at the nightwing, he didn’t seem like he worked for the sandwings, but that didn’t mean she should trust him. She kept her eyes on him as she slowly backed towards the trap door, he made no move to follow her.   
She made a split second decision to dart out the trapdoor and keep going, hoping to outrun the guards that hopefully hadn’t seen where she went. August ran out the trapdoor into the desert night, the sand was cold below her feet and after only a few minutes she started shivering. She knew she wouldn’t make it very far, her muscles were beginning to feel the strain on all the running as the adrenaline started wearing off. After only a few more minutes of running she collapsed onto the chilly desert sands, hoping that no one would find her as everything finally went black. She never saw the dark grey shape standing over her. It’s bright acid green eyes gleaming in the dark as it watched her.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy <3

- _Two years later…_ -

A young dark blue seawing splashed in a lake, hidden away from everyone but her ‘guardians’ and the two other dragonets around her. A light red skywing dragonet her age with dark red eyes was jumping from rock face to rock face off to her left. A small black nightwing her age, as well, was chasing a large lizard around the bank of the lake.

The lake stretched nearly half of the clearing they had been living in for the last few years. Before they had settled in this clearing Dew had foggy memories of herself, Stratus, Expanse, and their two guardians, an older female icewing named Reflection and a young female mudwing that was missing her right eye named Bracken, moving from place to place before finding this place and deciding to settle down here.

Dew spent most of her free time swimming in the lake exploring what few odd creatures she could find at the bottom and trying to catch the silver fish that made the lake their home.

Dew swam to the bank of the lake, near where the nightwing dragonet had moved on from chasing a lizard to trying to catch the birds that had landed near the lake to drink. The nightwing dragonet looked up from trying to catch a bird when he heard footsteps.

He smiled and greeted Dew “Hey Dew do you wanna help me catch these birds?” Dew smiled at him a shook her head slightly “Sorry Expanse, I don’t really feel like it today.” Expanse wilted slightly but then perked up and ran off when he heard the soft voice of Reflection behind him asking if he wanted to help her sort the scrolls. While Expanse didn't like studying or reading he enjoyed listening to Reflection’s stories.  
Dew looked up and the older icewing, she was nearly completely white with light blue on her underbelly. Her wings were an odd shade of grey and her eyes also had an odd green color to them. As far as Dew knew icewings didn’t have green eyes or grey wings, but then again she had never met another icewing besides Reflection.

Dew wandered off towards where Stratus was still jumping from ledge to ledge, stretching his wings out and trying to fly. From what she had read in scrolls skywings were very good flyers. She hoped one day she could meet other skywings other than Stratus, she wondered if they all had short tempers like him.

While Stratus cared for his adoptive siblings he almost always had a quick temper and was quick to judge. Stratus jumped down from one of the ledges and landed beside Dew with a soft ‘thud’.

Dew smiled at him and gave him a nudge with her wing “I see the flying lessons are going well,” she stated pointing to a small bruise on his shoulder where he had fallen a few days ago.Stratus rolled his eyes but smiled softly at her “Is Expanse still obsessed with chasing the animals around the lake?” he asked. “Cut him some slack, it’s not like we have much to do around here and he doesn’t like studying or reading to pass the time,” she said softly, giving him another nudge.

They heard the soft padding of Brackens feet and looked up as the mudwing approached them with a soft smile on her face, even with her right eye missing she was still the best hunter out of all of them. Then again Dew couldn’t remember the last time she had actually gotten a chance to go hunting.

Stratus and Dew usually spent most of their time around Bracken if they weren’t outside or reading up on the other dragon tribes, trying to learn as much as they could. They hoped to one day convince their guardians to let them out to see the world.

Bracken jerked her head towards the small cave they slept in and said “Time to go inside, you need to study before you head off to bed.” Stratus groaned and mumbled softly to himself as they followed the mudwing into the small space.

The cave had three separate rooms other than the main one. The one at the end of the hall was Reflection’s room, where she spends most of her time. The area just to the left of the entrance was Bracken’s room, she doesn’t seem to spend much time there during the day though. She spends most of her days out hunting for food or scouting to make sure there were no other dragons around. Dew had no idea why they needed to stay away from the other tribes, though.

The last area of the cave, between the other two, just across the cavern was the area the dragonets shared. Reflection rarely ever left the clearing they called home, she couldn’t fly for some reason, and she stood out in the sunlight with her glittering white and blue scales. As Dew walked into the cave she saw Expanse and Stratus already eating their dinner.

Dew walked over to their little area designated for eating and begun to eat her portion of food. As they finished Reflection sent them off to their room to study before going to sleep for the night. She told them to get a good night's sleep, since they would have guests tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wonder who these mysterious guests are...


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My laptop has decided to work... for now

The next morning Dew awoke to the sound of unfamiliar voices outside the room. She quietly crawled off her ledge she used for a bed and peeked around the corner, hoping to see who it was. She saw Reflection and Bracken talking to a huge black dragon with two dragonets standing at his side. As she looked at the black dragon she realized he was a nightwing, just like Expanse. 

One of the dragonets was a light yellow sandwing with a nearly white belly. The sandwing’s black eyes were looking all around the cave,as if she were watching for danger. The other dragonet was a mudwing that had dark brown scales with a light amber underbelly. He was looking at the sandwing as if he expected her to protect him from something that wasn’t there. They obviously weren’t comfortable here, whoever they were.

Dew took a few steps closer, trying to figure out who this strange dragon was, and why he had brought these two other dragonets here. Dew hadn’t realized until it was too late that she was standing on a pile of loose pebbles so when she took her next step the rocks slipped out from under her feet and she fell. Bracken and Reflection turned to look at her, their eyes wide until they saw who it was. Reflection gave her a soft smile and took a few steps towards her. “Why don’t you go wake up Expanse and Stratus, then we will explain what is going on.” 

 

Dew gave a slow nod and walked back into the dragonets cave and woke up Expanse and Stratus. Expanse grumbled slightly about being up so early, he had spent most of last night awake for one reason or another. Stratus rolled off his ledge with a slight growl, a burst of flame leaving his nose. Dew giggled softly at her ‘brothers’ actions before leading them out into the main cave. 

She sat down between Bracken and Reflection, right in front of the large nightwing. The nightwing watched her with an almost bored expression, while the sandwing dragonet stared at Dew, her face equally as blank as the nightwings, although slightly more guarded. The mudwing dragonet cowered behind the sandwing with a worried look on his face, glancing up at the nightwing expectantly . 

Stratus breathed a small burst of flame out of his nose at the other dragons with a frown on his face. Expanse tried to make himself as small as possible next to Dew as he watched the other dragons warily. Bracken gave them a brief smile then turned back and addressed the nightwing “These are the dragonets that we have been looking after, Flint.” The nightwing nodded slightly then looked down at them with a soft frown. “I assume they don’t know why I am here or who I am?” he asked, his voice quiet. Reflection and Bracken both shook their heads at the nightwing’s question. 

The nightwing took a few steps closer and bent down to look them in the eyes “Hello, my name is Flint. What would your names be?” 

Expanse was the first to speak, his quiet voice shook softly with fear, he had always been shy “M-my name is Expanse.” Dew decided to follow his lead and smiled up at Flint with more confidence than Expanse and happily stated, “My name is Dew, nice to meet you Flint.” Stratus just rolled his eyes and mumbled something under his breath about nosy older dragons “My name’s Stratus,” he stated coldly. Reflection swatted him softly on the back of the head with her tail, whispering to him about acting his age. 

The sandwing dragonet watched the whole exchange with an increasingly bored look on her face. The mudwing however seemed slightly calmer now that he knew their names. Flint stood back up to his full height and turned to the dragonets that had accompanied him here. “Why don’t you two introduce yourselves.” The sandwing was the first to speak, “My name is August, and this here is Alder,” she said pointing at the mudwing who gave a small wave. Dew and Expanse both waved back while Stratus just kept silent. 

“Good, now why don’t you all get to know each other while we go and discuss our terms.” Flint, Bracken, and Reflection turned and walked into Bracken’s room, closing the door behind them. Expanse shifted uncomfortably, now that he was nearly alone with August and Alder. Dew watched them before giving them a tentative smile, hoping to at least lighten the sandwing’s mood a little. 

August tilted her head to the side and asked, “Why are you three all the way out here in the middle of nowhere?” Stratus shrugged and shook his head “We have no idea, we moved around a lot when we were younger. I guess that Reflection and Bracken just got tired of moving from place to place.” Dew watched them before deciding to ask a similar question,”Where have you been staying?” 

August finally gave a small smile, more of just a twitch at the corner of her mouth. “We live in a small village near the coast.” Alder, nodded his head and finally spoke up, “It’s close to the mudwings territory, at least that's what we think.” August rolled her eyes and looked back at Dew “You guys don’t get out much do you?” 

Dew reached up and started toying with the small gold hoop in her left ear as a nervous habit. Stratus nodded and tilted his head deciding to ask a different question, “Have you guys ever left your home, besides coming here today?” 

August paused in thought for a moment with her claws absentmindedly drumming against the floor. Before she could answer an explosion rocked the entire cave and everything exploded into white.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the ending of the chapter seemed a little rushed or the character interactions seemed a bit off i'm pretty bad with character interactions.


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got chapter 3 done... hope you enjoy!

Cold blue water lapped at the shore and a small black dragon shivered against the cold breeze blowing off the ocean. Raven looked up at the dark sky as a flash of lightning lit up the surrounding area like it was daylight. He heard soft footsteps behind him and he turned his head and saw the bright yellow eyes of Dart watching him silently.

Raven rolled his eyes and turned his head back up to the sky, watching the lightning continue to flash over head. The storm had started in the early hours of the day and had been going strong all day and it was showing no signs of stopping anytime soon. Raven looked over at the yellow and silver colored scales of Dart as she sat beside him, saying nothing. Her poisonous barbed tail swaying slowly behind her.

She glanced over at him and gave him a soft smile “He'll be alright, i’m sure of it.” Raven sighed softly and looked down at his front feet before finally smiling over at her. He took one last glance at the horizon and turned around, careful not to catch his twisted back foot on the sharp rocks that lined the cliff. Dart turned and followed him back into the small shack Raven, Dart, and Yukon called a home. 

It really wasn’t anything more than a box with beds and a few scrolls tossed carelessly onto the floor. Raven walked over to his bed and flopped down, his white eyes glancing all around the room. He was trying to find any kind of excuse to not go into town and talk to Rover. Rover always made strange comments that caused the dragons that went into the palace come out different. They are never the same again.

Raven had never heard about anyone going into the palace that weren’t the guards. He sincerely hoped all the stories Rover told him were just that, stories. Dart flicked him in the nose with her tail, pulling out of his thoughts. He shook his head and stood up stretching out his wings and walking outside. He took one last glance at the horizon before spreading his wings and taking off towards the marketplace. 

As he soared over the occasional huts that dotted the black rocks of the lower level of the land, he noticed that there were more guards than usual soaring around the jagged walls that surrounded the higher levels. Raven slowed down and glanced back at Dart as she flew up beside him, giving her a questioning glance. She just shrugged her shoulders and continued forward towards the marketplace.

When they finally arrived at the marketplace there was almost no one wandering around the streets. The buzz that always seemed to hang around the marketplace was no longer here, giving it an almost dead feeling. Raven glanced around, looking for anything out of the ordinary, but saw nothing. He shrugged and just decided it was probably the weather keeping everyone inside tonight.

He turned down an alley to his right and walked down until he came to a stop at a small stand at the end. He looked around the small stand but saw not sign of the odd nightwing named Rover that ran it. 

He nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see Rover standing next to him, staring at him silently. He always wondered how Rover was able to move around so silently and nearly always sneak up on him. Rover smiled as Dart walked down the alley and sat beside Raven, giving Rover a small slightly tense smile. He had always seemed to like Dart more that he liked Raven. 

Rover looked between them with a questioning glance before he finally spoke, “What are you two doing out here in this weather?” Dart tilted her head with a soft, and probably forced, laugh “We could ask the same of you.” Rover smiled, flashing is sharp teeth before his face returned back to blank. “So, what did you come here for?” Raven looked up from where he had been idly picking at the holes in the rocks “we came here for a black chain you had.” Rover tilted his head and he got a confused look on his face. 

He tapped his claw against his nose before he slowly turned and came back a few minutes with a black chain wrapped around his claws. “What in the moons do you   need a black chain for?” Raven and Dart both shrugged “Yukon asked for it, we don’t know why.” Rover rolled his eyes and went back behind his stand without saying another word to them. 

They just assumed the conversation was over and they turned and walked back up the alley before taking off back towards home. As they flew they decided it would be fun to take a small flight around the surrounding area after they dropped the chain off. Raven watched as Dart made loops and spins just behind him, every once in a while the silver scales on her neck, and scattered over her body, would catch the light and flash. Raven looked at his own wings he watched as the dark red star-like patterns on his black wings seemed to shift and move. 

Raven had always wondered who his parents were and why they had decided to abandon him. He had a few hazy memories but could never remember what they looked like or what their names were. He had come to the conclusion that his parents simply hadn’t wanted him because he very obviously looked like a cross. Raven was pulled out of his thoughts as Dart bumped his wing as she dove down towards their home. After they put the strange chain away as they got ready to take their small flight they saw five or so guards fly overhead carrying something. 

Before they could even look at each other to question what was going on a yellow-ish colored dragon landed in front of them. She pointed her spear at them and told them to stay inside until someone came and told them to come out. Raven and Dart didn’t try to question her, considering she had a weapon pointed at them and didn’t look like she was all there. 

As they both sat down on their respective beds they wondered what was happening and why they had been told to stay inside. A few minutes after the guard had left everything went silent and still, like the land was holding its breath, waiting for something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next few chapters will focus on Raven, Dart, and even Yukon who ever they are. We still have a few characters to meet but don't worry i'm almost done unloading all my characters on you and starting to focus more on the plot.


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short chapter, sorry.

Yukon looked out at the huge trees of an ancient forest. As he looked around he noticed something in the distance. The glittering blue fleck of the lake wasn’t anything unusual but he had a feeling something was going on. 

He sat and watched for a few more minutes before he jumped down from the cliff he was perched on. He watched as the trees blurred into one green shape as he flew over the forest. He flexed his front talons and saw the swirling purple shapes inside them.

He looked away and sighed softly then he noticed the lake was now right in front of him. ‘How long had he been staring at his claws’ he asked himself. He stopped and flew down and landed in the thick tree cover.  
As he walked up to the edge of the walls that soared above the lake. It seemed the lake had formed in an old crater of some kind. He took a quick look around and noticed on the far end of the clearing was a cave entrance. Just as he went to jump down into the crater he heard wing beats above him.

He ducked back into the thick brush and glanced around, trying to figure out where exactly it was coming from. He watched as a large mudwing soared over his hiding spot and made slow circles around the crater before flying off. Yukon waited a few extra minutes after they left and slowly started walking towards the cliff he had come from.  
Once he was far enough away he took off and soared up into a huge dead tree. He landed on one of the highest branches and glanced around, trying to guess where he should go next. 

He glanced to his left where in the far distance the white line of the desert started. He vaguely remembered one of the guards saying something about how something went missing from the royal family a few years back. While it was probably none of his business Yukon generally couldn’t keep his nose out of any thing that piqued his interest.  
With his decision made he launched off the branch and started towards the line of the desert in the distance.


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got this finished, now we should be done introducing new characters for a while. There will be a few more new characters but they won't appear for a while yet. Now we can start getting into the real story.

Mamba tapped her claws impatiently against the branch she was perched on. She glanced down at the ground and caught a flash of white through the thick trees. She jumped off the branch and landed softly next to the white and grey dragon. He jumped and turned quickly to face her his milky white eyes gazing at her. 

She smiled and softly brushed his shoulder with her tail “it’s alright, just me.”  
He immediately relaxed then sighed softly “you scared me,” he stated. 

Mamba chuckled then shrugged “sorry, sometimes I forget you can’t see me.” Skate flicked her in the muzzle with his tail.  
Mamba reached up and rubbed the slight pain away, her scales rippling into different colors. Skate sat down beside her, picking at the grass under his pale claws.  
Mamba looked behind them when she heard a soft rustling in the leaves. Skate tensed beside her, his ears twitching as he tried to pick up on what it was. Mamba glanced around once more before starting off back towards her home “come on, lets get home.” Skate sighed and followed after her at a slower pace, careful of where he was placing his feet. Mamba sighed in annoyance as an unusual sense of anger washed through her. She sighed and shook her head to clear the intrusive feelings.

Skate noticed Mamba was less talkative than usual, normally she would be talking his ears off by now. Maybe it was just because she was unhappy he had to go back home so soon? He decided not to dwell on it and spend the last few hours he had in the rainforest as best he could. 

As they approached Mamba’s home he heard the soft voice of the dragon that brought him here. Mamba glanced up from where she was staring at her talons as she walked and waved to her brother, and the strange rainwing that had accompanied Skate. 

She couldn’t remember his name, even though she had met him multiple times. He had always given her the chills ever since she had first met him. When she first met Skate he had come to one of the small villages with another, much less creepy rainwing. Thorn hadn’t said much when she had first met Mamba and her brother one day at the market. 

Mamba had been surprised to see the young icewing in the rainforest.  
Skate had been pretty shy when she first met him, but he slowly came out of his shell. When she first met him she hadn’t realized that he was blind. Every once in a while Mamba would see Skate and Thorn at the market and eventually they became friends.

Now Skate would only come to visit the rainforest once every couple of months. She didn’t really know why he had stopped coming as often, and whenever she tried to ask Skate, or even Thorn they would always change the subject.

As Mamba turned back towards her where Skate and the other dragon were talking quietly she caught a glimpse of something feathered disappearing into the brush. She would have assumed it was a bird but it seemed too big to be any kind of bird she had seen before. 

She glanced back to Skate and saw him still chatting away and decided to go investigate. As she walked closer to where she had seen the feathers she heard a strange sound, sort of like whispering mixed with some sort of animal call. When she was only a few more steps away it stopped. She took a few more steps forward, glancing around, she saw a flash of feathers off to her right but noticed it was just a bird as it flew off.

Mamba decided to head back and forget about whatever it was, it was honestly probably nothing. She walked up to where Skate was now sitting silently beside the other dragon. Skate smiled at her as she walked up to them, the other dragon just gave her a slight nod.

“Say goodbye, we need to get going.”

Skate glanced up at the other dragon, nodding slightly.  
“Well, I guess I have to go. Sorry we have to leave so early I guess something came up back home”

Mamba was slightly disappointed but gave them both a small smile before saying goodbye. She watched where they flew off to until they were nothing but a fleck in the sky. She still didn’t understand how Skate could fly since he was blind but decided not to question it as she walked back to her home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the ending isn't the best chapter ending but I couldn't for the life of me figure out how to end this chapter so I just kind of gave up and went with this, but I hope you enjoyed regardless of the not so great chapter ending. Next chapter we will jump either over to Dart and Raven or back over to Yukon.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! There are likely some plot holes, I know, I will do my best to go back and edit them as I see them, sometimes my brain works faster than my hands. Feel free to leave a comment telling me if you think this story has potential, to point out any mistakes, or just to tell me it was plain horrible.


End file.
